Polkapalooza (Episode 28)
- |image = Map 28.jpg |difficulty = Medium }} Polkapalooza is the twenty-eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fourth episode of World Five. This episode was released on June 17, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Polka Superstar. Story Before episode: In this episode, Tiffi encounters a guitarist who cries over his messed up hair. After episode: She grabs a sugary hairspray can, sprays his hair which makes it shine again, and his concert can commence. New things *Nothing new is added. However it is the first time where mystery candies can be found inside locks. Levels *Easiest level: Level 403 *Hardest level:' Level 409' and Level 410 Polkapalooza contains levels 396-410, and also contains level 400, which is a candy order level. This episode breaks many trends. First off, instead of the usual 3 or 4 ingredients levels, there are only 2. Timed levels re-appear in this episode, after having been totally absent in Licorice Tower. There is also an unusual abundance in candy order levels in this episode. This episode fits in with the trend of hard jelly levels as a finale. This trait is also seen in Holiday Hut's finale, Level 275, Candy Clouds's finale, Level 290, Jelly Jungle's finale, Level 305, Savory Shores's Level 320, Pearly White Plains's Level 350, and Pudding Pagoda's Level 380. This episode is generally quite easy, but like all episodes there are some hard levels like 399, 402, 404, 409, a very hard ingredients level, and the notorious 410, which is a very hard jelly level. There are 6 jelly levels , 6 candy order levels , 2 ingredients levels , and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory File:396-410 end 2.jpg|Facebook Version before_story.jpg|Before story (Polkapalooza) Mrrockstarafter.png|After story 396fb.png|Level 396 - |link=Level 396 397fb.png|Level 397- |link=Level 397 398fb.png|Level 398 - |link=Level 398 399fb.png|Level 399 - |link=Level 399 400before.png|Level 400 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 400 400after.png|Level 400 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 400 401fb.png|Level 401 - |link=Level 401 402fb.png|Level 402 - |link=Level 402 403fb.png|Level 403 - |link=Level 403 404fb.png|Level 404 - |link=Level 404 405fb.png|Level 405 - |link=Level 405 406fb.png|Level 406 - |link=Level 406 407fb.png|Level 407 - |link=Level 407 408fb.png|Level 408 - |link=Level 408 409fb.png|Level 409 - |link=Level 409 Old_410.png|Level 410 (Old) - |link=Level 410/Versions 410fb.png|Level 410 - |link=Level 410 Trivia *This episode only has two ingredient drop levels, therefore this episode did not contain the 100th ingredient drop level like many fans thought it would. *Besides Wafer Wharf, this is the episode with the greatest number of candy order levels. *This is the 5th episode which takes place at night, preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle and Holiday Hut. *Time levels return after being totally absent in Licorice Tower. *This is the only episode that has a 1 word name, unlike other episodes which have 2 or 3 words. *This is the only episode which is not based on a confection-related noun or adjective followed by a geographical noun. *This episode's name is a reference to Lollapalooza, an annual music festival of which rock music is a featured genre. *This episode has the fewest number of ingredient drop levels with 2 along with Salty Canyon, only ahead with Wafer Wharf with only 1. The ingredient drop levels in this episode are level 406 and level 409; in Salty Canyon they are level 101 and level 102, and in Wafer Wharf it's level 137. *The episode pathway colour on Facebook is orange. *With its release, the score board design and colour have been changed. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013